The Broken
by Isaella Marie Cullen
Summary: Bella has a secret. The intriging, and handsome new teacher, Mr. Edward Masen, is determined to find out what it is. But sometimes, those doors are best left unopened. Slight Horror, because of torture, prostitution, rape... etc. R&R! Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

I lay my head down on the desk, not wanting to deal with the endless droning of the teacher. I usually didn't mind English, but a review of nouns, pronouns, and adjectives, was just too much.

I sighed. The room was stuffy, hot, and everyone had their head down on the desk. Mike Newton was snoring, loudly.

Someone poked him in the back with their pencil.

"Yow!" he shouted, jumping nearly three inches out of his chair.

The teacher didn't even blink, he continued to read off his prepared speech. Those who were still awake chuckled lightly. We were doing everything we possibly could to stay awake. Even if it meant torturing others, for the sole purpose of our sanity.

Thankfully, the bell rang. We all stood as one, gathering up our books, and waking our sleeping friends.

I hugged my books to my chest, happy that it was Lunch period.

'Lunch' was basically just an expression for me, since I didn't actually _eat_ lunch.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, people racing to the lunchroom, and to their cars, not wanting to waste a minute of their newfound freedom.

The bathroom was dimly lit, it was empty. I checked my appearance in the mirror.

My concealer was beginning to rub off, and a shadow of a bruise above my right eye was beginning to shine through.

Thank the lord for makeup.

When I was finished touching up, I looked like my regular self again. With my baggy brown hoodie, and my black sweat pants, I looked as inconspicuous as ever.

I walked out the door, not sure what to do with the remaining twenty-five minutes.

I walked around never-ending halls, that went around, and around. No dead ends, no breaks, everywhere you walked, you always ended up in the same place you began. I was sick of this, so, I sat down on the floor, somewhere off to the side, and out of the way, and pulled out my ipod.

I listened to my music for awhile, untill I fell asleep.

I woke with a start at the sound of a bell. I grudgingly trudged to my next class. I was feeling especially sore today.

I walked into history, my favorite subject. Although we were talking about the Trojan War, one of my favorite subjects, I was too tired to listen. When a quiz was passed back, I ignored it, and went back to sleep.

When I woke, the classroom was empty. I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock, it read: 3:20. Crap.

Who would do this to a girl? Surely the teacher would have been kind enough to wake me up, but no, its all a big joke. **(A.N. That happened to me once...)**

I had missed my last class as well.

I sighed, oh well. I better get home.

I stood, stretching.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon. Nice to see you are awake." Someone said from behind me.

I jumped, and turned to see Mr. Masen, the history teacher, sitting at his desk, twirling a pen through his fingers. He looked as if he had been waiting for me to wake up.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Come here Elizabeth," he said, motioning to come closer.

I looked around, wondering who he was talking to, when i remebered, _I _was Elizabeth. wow, I still wasn't used to that yet.

I felt the sinking of my stomach. He was going to report me, I was in big trouble... Why does things like this only happen to me?

"Y-yes?" I asked, standing by his desk.

"Elizabeth, you have always been a wonderful student in my class," He said, pulling out a few papers, "Always the first to raise your hand when a question is asked, one of my star students. But for the last week or so, you have been falling asleep in my class. Are my lessons really that boring?" he asked, handing me the papers that I recognized as the tests that I hadn't filled out.

"No, Mr. Masen, its just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately, you know since end of term is coming up, and I have been busy with make-up homework." I lied. I hadn't been getting sleep, but it most definitely was not because of homework.

Mr. Masen sighed and looked at me skeptically. "I understand, but this sometimes happens when it isn't end of term." He said, calling my bluff.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I shrugged.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth, I don't want to fail you, you are perhaps one of my most respected students and this would look terrible on your record." He looked up at me. "If you would come by tomorrow before school, I can allow you to re-take the quizes and the test, that will raise your grade to a C." He paused, "And for being a good student I will raise it to a B." he said, smiling slightly now.

I tried to look grateful as I said, "Oh thank you Mr. Masen, that is so generous of you!" I said, sucking up.

"Don't be a suck up," He said, teasingly punching me on the arm.

I gasped, it was by accident of course, he hadn't known. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I rapidly blinked them away, hoping he hadn't seen. He had, of course.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, standing up and walking to my side. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concernedly.

"N-no, I just hurt my shoulder playing tennis." I lied again, trying to casually creep out of the room.

"Well, as you know I am the basketball coach as well, and I deal with these sorts of injuries all the time, may I look at it?" before I could say no, he gingerly pushed up the sleeve of my hoodie.

My arm was black and blue in many places. My bruises and cuts were still healing. It was his turn to gasp.

I quickly pulled the sleeve back down over my arm, "well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Masen!" I said, grabbing my books, and I ran out the door, as quickly as my broken body could handle.

It was raining.

When I safely left the school, I banged my head against the wall, adding to my healing injuries.

Hopefully Mr. Masen would think nothing of it, and never mention it again. How could I have been stupid enough to let him see. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I scolded myself, bashing my head every time I said stupid.

I had to stop when I became too dizzy to do it any longer.

I looked up at the school clock out in the cortyard. It was nearly four. Crap. I was dead.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and sprinted off into the rain.

**A.N. Well, there is the first chapter. I know this doesn't make much sense, but it will in future chapters. Hugs Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached the apartment, I was soaked to the bone. My skin and hair were slick with rain, and my breath came out in puffs of cold air.

I took the back steps and fumbled with my key, hopping from one foot to the other, trying to warm myself.

I opened the door, entering the now familiar confines of my apartment. It was cold.

I pulled out a broom from the closet, and hit it several times against the ceiling. "Wally!" I shouted, knowing he was fast asleep, probably from too much liquor.

A minute of banging, and I heard the heater turn on. "Thank you!" I shouted, putting the broom back into the closet.

I went into the small bathroom, and filled the tub with scalding hot water. I liked it that way, it made me feel clean, and refreshed.

I sunk into the water, releasing all the stress of my day.

The nightmares had been getting worse. It was keeping me up at night, as I was unable to sleep from fear of seeing _his_ face again.

"Stop that. Its over with," I said out loud, "you have a new life now, he cant find you here." I scolded. Sometimes I needed to be harsh with myself.

I sighed, looking up at the little clock by the mirror.

Crap. I had work.

Grudgingly, I pulled myself out of the tub. I toweled myself off, and put on the outfit we were to wear.

It was a waitressing dress. It was an ugly olive green, with a white apron that came with a matching hat. It was very short, it came mid thigh, "To attract the male customers," Bob, my boss had said. But the shortness of it made it so I would have to put concealer on my arms and legs. That may sound odd to you, but for me it was a way of life.

I put a black jacket over the dress, shoving the hat into the pocket of my apron.

I got on the bus and rode it over to work. The ride there was dull. The bus was practically empty, except for the men and women trying to get home after a hard days work.

"Last stop, everybody off!" the driver said gruffly, his voice raspy.

Myself, as well as two other people got off, each going our separate ways.

I walked slowly toward the blinking neon sign that read: Bob's House of Lobster.

I walked through the back door.

"Hey Elizabeth," Said Matt, his hands in the sink that was piled high with dishes.

"Hey Matt." I said tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked, accurately judging my expression. Sometimes I was too easy to read.

"Yeah." I sighed, pulling the hat out of my pocket, and putting it onto my head, smothering my pride.

"That sucks," he said, still trying to make conversation.

"Hey look, Matt, I'll talk to you later, I have customers." I said, walking out the door.

"Okay, see ya!" he called out after me.

I went up to Julie. "Hey Jules, I'm here to take over your shift." I said somberly.

"Oh, Thank you." she said, pulling on her jacket, "I stamped your time card fifteen minutes ago, so Bob wouldn't be mad that you were late." she said taking off her hat. "Oh, and watch out for table three." she said, waving and walking out the door.

I looked over at table three.

It was filled with scruffy looking men, they were all laughing boisterously, telling dirty jokes. I wasn't up for this, so I decided to take the easier tables first.

I went up to table six. "Hello, welcome to Bob's House of Lobster, may I take your order?" I asked, pulling out a notepad, and a pen.

"Bella?" I heard someone exclaim.

I glanced up startled. It was Jordan, a friend from my old life. She was looking at me, in shock.

"Uh, no," I said, as people looked up in curiosity at Jordan's outburst. "I am Elizabeth." I said, pointing to my name tag. "May I take your order?" I asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

She looked at me skeptically, her eyebrows raised. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Uh, miss you have obviously mistaken me for someone else, so if I may take your order..." I said, wishing I had taken on table three first.

Jeff, Jordan's boyfriend turned to her. "This isn't Bella, Honey, see, her hair is darker, and she is taller. Though there is a slight resemblance, you cannot keep accusing everyone of being Bella, she is gone." he said, putting an arm around his distraught girlfriend.

She turned back to me and sighed, "I-I'm sorry, but ever since my best friend ran away, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind." she said, shaking her head sadly.

I frowned, the gentle ache in my heart making me want to cry. "I am sorry miss, really I am, but your order?"

They both ordered the number thirteen, which was endless shrimp and crab.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked me, as I gave the slip of paper to Thomas, and Spencer, our cooks.

"She thought I was one of her old friends, what a laugh eh?" I said, trying to laugh.

"Yeah," he said, laughing with me.

I felt like I was ready for table three, too tired and annoyed to put up with whatever these guys would dish out.

"Hello, My name is Elizabeth, I will be your waitress this evening, is there anything I can get for you gentlemen?" I asked.

The men laughed. The man with the greasy blonde hair spoke up, seeming to be the bravest and most arrogant of the lot.

"Yeah there is something you can get 'fer me!" He said, taking his fork, and trying to lift up my skirt.

I stepped away from him and the offending fork. "Please sir, may I have your order?"

"Yes, I would like the endless tits with a side dish of bootie," He said smiling, handing me his menu.

I began to write, "So that would be an order of kiss mine, and dream on." I said, taking him menu, and moving on to the next guy.

They all ordered the things off the menu, figuring I wasn't to be messed with, but that greasy blonde haired guy just didn't take a hint.

"Hey, Liz!" he said, pointing to his glass that I had just filled moments before.

I sighed, and picked up the pitcher, and carried it over to the table.

I bent over and started pouring, I realized when the glass was nearly full, the reason behind his extreme thirst.

When I bent over he was looking straight down my dress, which had fallen open just enough to see properly.

In a moment of blind fury, I dumped the whole pitcher of ice water over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what?" Bob screamed, his cigarette glowing orange.

It was closing time, and Matt had graciously volunteered to close up. But Bob had wanted to speak with me. Apparently he had a very dissatisfied customer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but they were looking up my dress." I said quietly.

"I don't care if they were taking off your clothes, you never do that to a customer." I shut my eyes, wanting to become angry at him. But I couldn't.

"I couldn't help it. It was an involuntary reaction." I opened my eyes to ascertain his expression. I needed this job. "Mr. Jackson, I promise this wont happen again," I said, pleading with him to allow me to keep my job.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I'm going to have to let you go," He said, taking a draw from his cigarette.

"But Mr. Jackson - " He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I just don't allow this kind of behavior to happen in my restaurant." He said, pointing to the door.

I turned around, fighting back tears.

"You can turn in your uniform tomorrow. I'll send your paycheck in the mail." He called after me as I shut the door.

"How did it go?" matt asked, walking toward me.

"I was fired." I said solemnly.

"What? He cant do that! It obviously wasn't your fault!" He said, heading toward the office door.

"Don't bother Matt, he's made up his mind, and I wouldn't want you to get fired too." I said, pulling him back.

"But Elizabeth," I stopped him.

"I have to go. Goodbye Matt." I said, grabbing my jacket and leaving an angry looking Matt in my wake.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I needed that money, for rent, for food, not to mention to keep Mr. Browning, one of the men at the administrative office at school, happy.

He was in charge of all of my affairs, and it was his job to know where I lived, what my phone number was, my legal guardian, and my past. I gave him the money, and he asked no questions.

Since I was seventeen, underage, it was against the law for me to be living alone, and if anyone ever found out that I was, they would do some digging, and would find out who I really was.

Isabella Marie Swan. A runaway from Arizona.

And I certainly could not let that happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus pulled up to my stop, and I wearily got out.

I had three blocks to go before I reached my apartment.

I walked slowly, kicking a rock down the street.

This couldn't be happening, this was a nightmare.

I kicked the rock hard, and sent it flying. It hit someone.

"Ow!" they said, rubbing their head.

"Sorry." I said, and continued to walk.

"Elizabeth?" I froze, I knew that voice.

"Mr. Masen?" I said, turning to the figure.

"Elizabeth, what in heavens name are you doing here?" He stepped into the lamplight, and sure enough, it was Mr. Masen.

He looked me up and down, "Why are you wearing that?" he asked. Before I could answer he said, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, no, I am just coming from work." I said, not wanting him to know where I lived.

"Oh. Well, would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, gesturing toward where I was headed.

"No, that is okay. You can get home to your wife." I said, walking past him.

He kept speed with me. "I'm not married."

"Oh." What more was there to say.

"Elizabeth, I would like to talk to you about this afternoon." I let out a soft cry. Crap. "Would I be imposing if I asked _where_ you established those cuts and bruises?"

I tried to laugh lightheartedly, "Mr. Masen, if you didn't know, I am probably the most clumsiest person you'll ever meet."

As if on cue, I stubbed my shoe on the sidewalk, tripping. He caught me.

"Ah." He said, but his tone wasn't entirely convinced.

The walk was silent. I started slowing down, trying not to reach my street.

"Well, Mr. Masen, I suppose you can go home now, since I'm almost there." I said, trying to smile.

He looked around, "Its dangerous at night Elizabeth, I would feel much better if I walked you to the door."

I didn't want to dash his good intentions, so grudgingly, I obliged.

We climbed the steps to the apartment, Mr. Masen looking around curiously.

I pulled the key out of my pocket.

I opened the door slowly, and sighed. The only polite thing to do, was to invite him in.

"Would you like to come in Mr. Masen?" I asked, gesturing inside.

"Please, call me Edward, we are outside of school, and I think it is appropriate. Yes, I would like it very much."

Edward was in street clothes, a black T-shirt, and jeans. They looked rather striking on him, I thought. With his pale white skin, and his bronze hair that hung slightly into his green eyes. He didn't look like a teacher. He looked more like a male model. Funny I had never noticed before.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, leading him to the kitchen.

"Do you have any coke?"

I pulled a can of coke out of the fridge, and tossed it to him, taking one for myself.

"Thanks," He said, popping the top.

We sat down in the living room.

"So, where's your folks?" He asked, taking a swig.

"Uh, dad's at work." I lied.

"Oh."

I leaned back the chair, setting my coke on the table. The coke knocked off a book that had been sitting there.

It slid under the chair.

I got down on my hands and knees, Edward joined me.

I found it.

He pulled out the book, and said, "What's this?"

Stuck to the book was a paper. It read: Isabella Marie Swan. Phoenix, AZ.

It then gave all the information of my residence, and my foster home.

I lunged for the paper in panic. Him, being nearly a foot taller than I was, held it over his head, his eyes moving back and forth as he read.

"Please, Edward, give it back! Don't read it!" I cried childishly.

All my plans down the drain because I was a messy housekeeper.

After a moment of my trying to grab it away, he handed it to me. A solemn look on his face.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Is this you?" He asked, pointing to the paper.

I bowed my head in defeat. "Yes."

**A.N. Well, thank you for the reviews! But I thrive off of your opinions, so tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to leave all that information around. I was such and idiot. I smacked my head against the wall until Edward stopped me. I should probably break that habit.

He sat me down in the chair opposite him, a look of absolute seriousness etched into his perfect features. "Elizab - uh, Isabella," he said.

"Please," I sighed, "Call me Bella." I had a lot of explaining to do, and I wasn't too excited about it.

"What is this all about?" He was confused, obviously.

"Well, that right there is a document telling me where my foster family resides, along with everything they need to know about me."

"So, you live with a foster family?" He asked, his head cocked slightly to one side.

"No, not anymore." I said softly.

He smacked his head with his hand, I was avoiding his questions, and he knew it. "Bella, please, tell me everything so we don't have to continue with this charade." He said, looking at me dead in the eye.

"Alright," I said, standing and pacing the room. "Where would you like to start?"

I was stalling.

"Anywhere, but just so you know, I am going to stay here until you finish your story, even if it takes all night." He said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

I looked at the clock. I really needed my sleep.

I sighed, "Both my parents died when I was nine, I don't remember them well. I was sent straight to a foster home, since I had no living relatives, my grandmother had died the previous year. I was sent from home to home, till finally I landed with this family. The Marks.

"It was obvious they could care less about me, they had a son for my playmate, his name was..." I Shuddered, reliving my past. "His name was Anthony." Edward was hanging off of my every word, listening intently.

"He liked me from the beginning. And whether it was love, or lust that drove him to treat me the way he did, I am still unsure,"

"How did he treat you?" Edward asked, breaking into my memories.

"That is unimportant,"I said, turning away. Though it was important. It was the basis of my entire story.

I continued, "when I tuned sixteen, something happened, and I had to run away. I _had_ to." I looked up at him, registering his expression. "I came here, to a little out of the way town called Forks. I was being searched for all through Arizona, so I needed to change my name an appearance so no one could recognize me." I said, sitting back in my seat, looking down. "And that is it. That's my story."

"But I am still confused," He said, looking at me.

"I know, but some things, I just don't think I am ready to tell yet." I knew the story was vague, and very rushed, but I couldn't let him know everything just yet, I wasn't sure if I trusted him yet.

I sighed, "Here, let me call you a cab." I said, rushing to the phone and dialing the number in the phone book.

"Hello, this is Joe's Taxi's, how may I be of service?" The man on the other line asked.

Before I could say a word, the line went all fuzzy, and all I could hear was static. "Hello?" I asked.

I could hear the man's voice going in and out of connection. "Hello?" I asked again, pointlessly.

Suddenly I heard a low voice, at first I thought I had imagined it. But I heard it again.

"Bella." It said, breathing out my name in a low hiss.

"Hello?" I said, my heart beat beginning to speed up.

"Bella," It said again, louder this time.

"W-who is this?" I asked, though I thought I already knew.

"Bella," he tsked, "did you really think you could get away that easily?" The voice chuckled darkly.

"A-Anthony?" I said, my voice a mere whisper.

"That's right doll, I'm back." he laughed maliciously, "Oh, and by the way, I love the dress."

The line suddenly went silent, and from fear and exhaustion, I passed out.

**A/N. I know this is really short, but I really couldn't think of much that would add to the effect. Tell me what you think, and I will be updating sometime soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Wow Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated** **in a while, I have been so SWAMPED with homework, and stuff. I know that is no excuse, please forgive me. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Here, let me call you a cab." She said, striding quickly over to the phone, in almost a panicked way.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with her. I almost smacked myself on the forehead. I couldn't - _shouldn't_ be thinking like that.

She quickly punched in the numbers, reading off the phone book.

"Hello?" She asked, curiously. Her eyebrows scrunching together. She huffed agitatedly when apparently no one answered.

"Hello?" Although her efforts were pointless. I stood, preparing to help her.

"W-who is this?" She asked her voice shuddering, as if the person on the other line had said something. Her knuckles had turned white as she gripped the phone, her face draining of color. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps.

"A-Anthony?" Her voice squeaked, as she whispered the name bitterly, like spitting out sour milk.

I felt hot anger run through my body, like the rush of adrenaline. This _Anthony_, who ever he was, had hurt her, somehow, physically or otherwise. It couldn't possibly be the same Anthony could it? I would kill him.

I stepped closer to her, ready to snatch the phone out of her hands and tell _Anthony_ to leave Bella the hell alone. Good thing I did too, because her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her knees gave out. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella?" She was like jello in my arms, completely limp.

What was I going to do with her? _Ah! The bedroom!_ I thought to myself.

I lifted her gently in my arms, lifting her easily. She felt as if she weighed ninety pounds. She probably did. I set her head onto my shoulder, and scooped her up, my arms underneath her knees.

I carried her to the bedroom, and pushed the door open. It smelled like her. Like strawberries, or fresh fallen rain. I couldn't quite put a name on it.

I walked over to the small bed in the middle of the room, and lay her down gently. Her long hair brushed against my arm, soft, like spun silk. I smiled slightly.

I went to pull off her shoes and socks, wanting her to sleep comfortably. My arm bumped her leg, but when I pulled away, I had cream colored sticky stuff smeared on my arm. Weird. She put makeup on her legs?

I looked down, and gasped. What little makeup I had rubbed away, had revealed a shadow of a bruise. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, wetted it slightly, and returned to her side.

I began to rub small circles onto her legs, trying to remove all the makeup. I started at her ankles and slowly worked my way up. As I went, my heart became heavier, and heavier. She had bruises everywhere. Healing, yes, but they still looked gruesome.

When I reached her thigh, I was horrified when I found a four inch long cut, that looked as if it should have been stitched up long ago, it was extremely deep. I grimaced at the sight once I was finished.

She was abused. It was obvious. But, who in gods name would hurt an angel?

I daren't go any farther up her thigh, where I was in danger of either losing what little self control remained, or the trust of my new friend, but I needed to get her out of this awfully revealing attire. Though I wasn't sure how I was to do that without making her angry at me when she awoke.

I sighed, deciding to think of her comfort first, rather than my apparent embarrassment. I walked swiftly to her dresser, searching through it. I found a pair of pajama pants, and I grabbed a tank top from the bottom drawer.

I continued to feel as though this wasn't right. Most un-gentlemanly of me to be undressing Bella. As if I was her attacker.

I sat her up, and her head slumped over, resting on her chest. I pushed away the feeling of unease as I unzipped the back of her dress. I was going to do this quickly, where as, if she was awake, she wouldn't feel so awkward.

When I took the dress off her shoulders, I saw her back for the first time. I gasped.

I would kill him. Anthony was a dead man. I would wring his little neck with my bare hands.

Along Bella's beautiful creamy skinned back, she had cuts everywhere. Tally marks. Grouped into fives. I counted each group. There was one-hundred and fifty seven tally marks on her back. The older cuts had turned into ugly looking scars. The newest ones looked as if they had just recently stopped bleeding.

I was horrified. It was sick. Who would do something like this? I wanted to kill something, namely Anthony. I zipped her dress back up. I could never let her know that I had seen the scars.

Pulled the quilt over her body, deep in thought. What had she done to deserve this?

I grabbed a kitcen chair, and carried it back to her room. I couldn't leave her alone tonight. I put it in front of her door and sat in it, watching her sleep. If it was Anthony on the phone tonight, he had found her. I couldn't let him take her away from me. She was mine.

I choked on my thoughts, scolding myself thoroughly. I was a teacher, not a counselor, a coach not a lover. Could she really trust herself with me, if I found I was slowly falling in love with her?

**A/N. Sorry that was kind of a weird chapter. I don't know if I did it very well. I am really tired right now. Sry. Reviews! Love them!!! The more reviews the quicker I update... Love tons!**

**-Isaella**

**Aganippe**- **Thank you** **for reviewing, I love reviews!!! About the book, I did write one, but I just had it binded, and I also helped my friend to write a book, which was published. In fact she has had quite a few published, although she is no where near as good as stephanie.**

**Vixen Hood-** **Yeah, Bella told Edward really fast because she wanted to get it over with. In as little detail as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I could feel the light from the rising sun seeping through the window, and through my closed lids.

Ugh! Morning already? I put the pillow over my eyes and groaned audibly.

"Come on Bella, get up, you have a history quiz today." I heard someone saying softly.

I sat up so quickly, that I fell out of the bed, taking my lamp with me. I shrieked as I toppled to the floor.

Edward ran over to my side, helping me untangle myself from the lamp cord.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brow puckered in concern.

I couldn't speak. What on earth was he doing in my room? I looked around the room, assessing the situation. Crap. What had happened last night?

"Bella?" He asked, shaking me gently to get my attention.

"You" I said pointing to the bed, "Me"... I couldn't talk. Me and my History teacher?

He looked confused for a second, then comprehension dawned on his face. "What? No! No, you passed out after Anthony's call, and I carried you here." he said, looking slightly panicked. Like I wouldn't believe him.

"Oh." I said, my cheeks burning at my quick assumption. Then his words sunk in. "Anthony." I whispered, as I slipped out of his grasp and slumped down on the bed.

He sat next to me, though I was still rather uncomfortable. I put my hands over my face, as I felt hot tears leak from my eyes. I couldn't stand much more of this. He had found me. Again.

"Bella," He said, pulling me into his chest. I stiffened. He must have sensed my discomfort, for he let go of me quickly. "Look at me," He whispered.

I slowly pulled my face out of my hands, and looked up into his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. Dark, and mysterious. His face was close to mine, and I could smell a hint of peppermint on his breath.

"I wont let him hurt you, I promise." His words held such determination, and honesty, that I couldn't help but feel protected.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. His face so close to mine I could have counted every lash.

I blinked. He pulled away, looking annoyed with himself.

"Don't worry Bella, you are safe now." He stood up and walked to the door, "you'd best get dressed, we have school." he said, closing the door behind him.

I stared after him.

I came to my senses, and found that my heart was beating faster than I could have thought possible. And for the first time, in a long time, I felt my hope rekindled.

I stepped out of my room, wearing my customary baggy clothes. My hair up in a tight ponytail.

I could smell something coming from the kitchen. It smelled good.

"Ah, good," was all he said when he saw me. He turned back to the stove and continued to cook. I sat down, watching him with awe. He reminded me of those adorable chefs you would see on television, mixing, and baking, and cooking, looking very gorgeous doing it.

_Stop it Bella!_ (Sometimes I had to be harsh with myself) _He is your History teacher for heavens sake! _

He pulled out a plate and slid a perfect looking omelette onto it. It looked delicious. He handed me a fork.

"Eat," he said simply.

Oh. It looked so good. I just wanted to scarf it down. But I couldn't.

I just sat there like an idiot, staring at my plate.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" He asked looking concerned as he turned from the stove.

"Uh, no. . . I," what could I say? I just looked at him helplessly.

He smiled kindly. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Alright." was all he said, understanding.

He motioned me to the door. I noticed that he had changed, wearing a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up halfway, and dress pants. It suited him.

I smiled slightly as I grabbed my abandoned books off the counter and left.

EPOV

I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. It was obvious that Bella didn't eat because of the trauma she had experienced. She was thin, yes, but it had never crossed my mind that Bella may have an eating disorder of sorts. It was sick.

I opened the door for her. She nodded graciously, as we stepped into the school.

We were here early, being a teacher, I needed to arrive before the students.

She looked around the empty school, our footsteps echoing through the halls.

I passed Olivia Corner, a suspicious old math teacher.

"Good Morning Mrs. Corner." I said politely.

She just stared at Bella and I walking down the hall, ignoring my attempt at civilized conversation.

The teachers here didn't like me very much, thinking that I was too young to be teaching.

Forks had been in need of a History teacher, and was willing to take just about anybody. I had graduated with my bachelors, and was ready to teach. So, I accepted the job. As for becoming coach, one day I had been shooting some hoops in the gym after school, and the principal had walked in, and asked if I was willing to be the basketball coach as well. I heartily agreed.

Unfortunately though, I was only twenty one, going on twenty two. Though I tried to act older. I found that High school students had no respect for you if they found that you were just three years older than they.

Ah well.

I looked around, realizing that Bella no longer walked beside me. I looked around frantically, and found her a good ten feet behind. She was standing at her locker, putting in the combo.

I retraced my steps and stood at her side. She opened it and threw her books into it grabbing her ipod, and a reading book. I glanced at the cover. Wuthering Heights, that was a good book. It could be read over and over and it never became old.

I unlocked the door to my classroom.

She followed me, and sat down in her regular seat. She didn't have me first, but I suppose it gave her something to do.

I pulled out a stack of papers, wanting very badly to talk with her, to break the silence, but I didn't know what to say.

UGH! I was being foolish! Acting like a silly schoolboy with a crush! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I set the papers down on my desk a little too forcefully, and Bella looked up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her sweet voice soft and clear.

"Nothing dear," I said, without thinking. I swallowed hard. Crap.

She tuned back to her book, but I was pleased to see a shadow of a smile cross her face.

Just then, Mike, one of my students, walked through the door. He was on the team.

"Hey Coach," He said, his chest puffed out, and his head held high in an arrogant manner. Since he was on the team, I probably should have liked him. But I didn't. He always annoyed me, he was an overconfident little twerp, and I didn't like him even though (to my great vexation) he was an incredible player.

"Uh, hi Mike, what brings you to my side of town?" I asked, pasting on a fake smile.

"Well I just stopped by to tell you that I the boys and I have been practicing some new plays, so you don't even have to worry about the next game, I have it all figured out." He said, smiling, waiting me to thank him.

"Thanks Mike, but I'm pretty sure I have everything under control." I said, feeling tired.

"But - But Coach, I told you, you have nothing to worry about! I am perfectly capable of coaching the team."

"But Mike, it isn't your job to coach, its mine."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Coach," Then he turned walking toward the door, he then saw Bella sitting there for the first time, and he went to sit next to her.

"Hey," he said, smiling his best.

She looked up, her innocent eyes huge. "Hello." I could tell that she didn't like his attention.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton," He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it between her thumb and middle fingers and gave it a polite tug.

"I am Eliz-" He stopped her.

"Elizabeth Anderson" he said, still flashing his pearly whites.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, looking confused.

"I know all of the beautiful girls in this school," he said, leaning back.

Just how he knew all of the girls in the school . . .

"That's nice," She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"How 'bout we have dinner sometime, at my place," Her eyes widened, if possible, even more.

"Uh . . ."

"I think you'd best go to class Mr. Newton," I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

He turned and looked at me, a look of annoyance on his face, "Whatever Coach."

"See ya later 'Liz," He said, winking at her, before he left the room.

I looked over at Bella, she was red as a beet.

"So, are you going to take him up on his dinner offer?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

She shook her head, looking fearfully at the door he had just exited, "I hope not."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

_Light from a nearby street light filtered in from the barred window, reflecting off onto the concrete walls, turning it to an eerie orange. The light created shadows, which were dark, and menacing. I heard the whispering of the wind as it rustled the shredded dirty curtains. My footsteps echoed around the empty room. _

"_Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing around the cemented room. My voice sounded oddly magnified in the emptiness. _

_I walked forward, I heard something. A low laugh, that echoed around the chamber. It sounded as if it was coming from the shadow ahead of me. I walked toward it. Not wanting to have my back to HIM._

_I ran my hand along the cement, finding my way in the dim light. I ignored the dark red bloodstains on the wall. _

_I heard another dark laugh, coming from behind me. I turned._

_There was nothing there._

"_A-Anthony?" I asked, knowing he was here. Somewhere. _

_The laughter grew in intensity. My heart was pounding loudly, making my adrenaline run. _

_Then I saw it. On the window ledge. I saw a knife. His knife. Still covered in dry blood. _

_I stepped toward it grabbing it in my shaking hand. I knew what I must do. I marveled at it. Its dark carved handle, and its beautiful silver blade, covered with my blood. It glinted in the dim light, reflecting around the room like a mirror. Beautiful. It would be my escape._

_I closed my eyes and held the cold blade up to my wrist, taking a breath to prepare myself._

_A loud laugh, coming from right behind me. _

_I opened my eyes, surprised, and whirled around to stare into his black eyes. The knife was gone from my hand in a flash._

"_You didn't think I would let you off that easy did you?" His deep voice asked, smiling._

"Bella, Bella, wake up!"

I was being shaken awake, but I was still screaming.

"Bella please!"

I shut my mouth, but was too scared to open my eyes.

"It's me, Edward." He said, his voice holding a hint of panic.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself on the floor of his class room. I must have fallen asleep. Thank goodness the students hadn't arrived yet.

"What happened?' I asked, looking into his striking emerald eyes.

"You fell asleep, then you started screaming, 'No, please, not again!' What was that all about?" His eyes were very concerned, and scared for me.

"I was remembering," Was all I said.

He could tell I would say no more on the subject, and dropped it.

"Oh. Well you'd best be off to class then, school is starting soon." he said, looking a little hurt that I hadn't confided in him.

I grabbed my books and headed to the door. If only I could confide in him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is short, but I needed to have it be short to capture the whole effect. Im sorry if you don't like it. I want some feedback, so review! Love you all.

-Isaella


	8. APOLOGY

Once upon a time, there was a girl going by the name of Isaella. She became caught up in the world of fanfiction, and began to write stories of her own.

One day, driving home, Isaella became sleepy, and pulled to the side of the road to rest.

Suddenly, she was awakened by the sound of screeching tires, and a loud horn honking. The next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed with a broken arm, a concussion, and a few cuts and bruises. She was unable to do anything about her story, which she so rudely left handing for her readers.

She is s-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry. Unfortunately, she has no use of her right hand so it takes her forever to type in the freekin' little letters on the keyboard. This is Isaella's sister, Karen. Now let us hear from the victim shall we?

Shut up Karen.

I feel terrible for leaving you like this, I haven't updated in over a month. I am so sorry, don't worry, the story isn't discontinued, and I didn't quit on you or anything, but unfortunately I may not be able to update for a while.

I know, you all hate me, and are pretty pissed off at me right now, so, I will accept your reviews of hate and annoyance at my stupidity.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I stepped out of Edward's classroom, my face still red. Mortified at what had happened. How could that have happened? I hadn't dreamt about Anthony for a few weeks now, why were the nightmares beginning to reoccur?

The phone call? Seeing Jordan again? I was clueless, and worried.

What had Edward heard? Anthony told me I talked in my sleep, and I was afraid he had heard something, something he shouldn't have. A bit from my past.

The halls were slowly beginning to fill with students, and I wandered aimlessly through the halls, waiting for a good time to go to gym.

"Hey Liz," I heard someone say from behind me. I kept walking. "Hey Liz!" They said louder. Then I remembered they were talking to me. I turned slowly around to find myself staring at Mike Newton.

"Hello Mike," I said softly, silently wishing him away.

"Sorry 'bout back there, with Coach Masen, he is a real retard sometimes."

Sounds like someone I know.

"I like him, he's very nice." I said, as softly as I could manage, coming to his defense.

Mike quickly changed tactics. "Oh, yeah, yeah, he's an okay kinda guy."

"Going my way?" he asked, pointing toward the P.E. room, which was exactly where I was going.

"Yes," unfortunately.

He opened the door to the gym and walked through the door, as I followed behind him.

He had two other friends waiting for him in the otherwise empty room. I recognized them as Tyler Crowley, and Jackson Wright.

"Hey!" Jackson said, giving Mike a high five. Tyler did the same.

I wanted to ignore the awkward situation of introducing, so I walked over to the bleachers and sat down pulling out my book.

"Who's she?" Tyler asked mike, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him, the gym was terrible for keeping secrets, the echoing.

"That is Elizabeth Anderson."

"Dude she is fine!" Jackson said appreciatively.

"That girl has got a nice rack!" Tyler said, nodding in agreement.

"Ooh, I like her pants, I wonder if they are easy to take off." Jackson laughed.

"Shut up guys, and lay off, this one's mine." Mike growled, suddenly angry.

"Hey man, you get all the good ones, cant you share?"

I dipped my head lower, trying to block out the conversation. I had been treated like this for so long, I had just learned to block it out. They were just immature, perverted, adolescent young boys; its not as if they would try to harm me.

Of course, that was the same thing I had said about Anthony.

We all looked up when Coach Newbury entered the room. I inwardly groaned. He was three times worse than Mike and his basketball buddies.

"Hey 'Beth," He said, catching sight of me.

"Hello coach." I said tiredly.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

I looked around, the gym was still empty, except for the three boys chatting in the corner.

"I didn't think I would dress until it became closer to when we have gym."

"Well, better to be early than late." He said, smiling hugely.

"Yes, coach." I said in a flat tone. Looks as if I had no choice.

I went into the girls locker room, and set my books onto the bench.

I hated this place. Basically, there was only one shower. One big area, with three shower heads for all the girls to share. No curtains, no nothing.

Not only that, Coach Newbury had positioned his office so he could see directly into the showers, as well as the changing room. **(A/N. THAT"S MY GYM TEACHER RIGHT THERE)**

Too many times had I seen him sweating profusely, and panting longingly. Enjoying the sight before him.

Sick perverted man.

I pulled off my clothes quickly, hoping he wasn't watching. I pulled off my hoodie, grateful for the shirt I had worn underneath it.

I angled my body enough so I was hidden from his office view, and changed quickly into my baggy sweat pants, and a long sleeved shirt.

I left the room, and returned to my place on the bleachers. Nearly thirty seconds later, a disappointed looking coach exited his office.

I allowed myself a small smile, proud of myself.

It was lunchtime. Again.

I wandered down the halls, aimlessly. I glanced out one of the windows in the hallway, and saw that a blanket of mist had settled around Forks high.

I walked to the door, and opened it.

It was strange. I could hardly see my own hand in front of my face.

Everyone had gone inside from their regular sporting activities. The fog was too thick. I had no idea where I was going. I walked to where I remembered seeing a bench earlier. When I found it, I sat, pulling out my ipod. I turned on some classical music, which seemed to calm my nerves. **(Comptine D'un Autre Ete by Yann Tiersen.)**

I listened to it, again, and again, never tiring of the lilting melody. Beautiful. Suddenly, there was something different, I thought I had heard it, though I could've just imagined it.

"Bella," I had heard it again.

I pulled the earphones out of my ears, and pressed 'pause.'

"Bella, where are you?"

It sounded as if the person, whomever it was, was standing right next to me, "Bella."

Then they called from far away, "Bella."

Then they were to the left of me. "Im here, Bella. Come and find me." His laughter eghoed all around me.

"Anthony?" I asked, willing my eyes to see through the fog.

"Bella," he said in a singsong voice, from behind me.

I whirled around and reached out to grab him. I only found air.

He laughed maliciously. "You'll have to try harder than that, dearest." His voice was coming from in front of me.

I began to shake. I covered my ears, trying to block out his voice, which seemed to be all round me, surrounding me.

I shut my eyes, and buried my head in my hands, the shaking becoming like one of a seziure.

"Bella?" Someone shook my shoulder.

I screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_I shut my eyes, and buried my head in my hands._

"_Bella?" Someone shook my shoulder._

_I screamed._

"Bella, Bella, stop, its me!"

I shook my head, my hands still covering my face. "No, no, please!" I sobbed, shrinking away.

"Bella!" The person shook me harder, "It's Edward!"

Edward? I knew that name. My screams slowly died down.

"It's just me." He repeated, his voice softer now.

I lifted my head out of my hands, and saw Edward standing in front of me, concern written on his brow.

"Oh, Edward," I shakily moved aside for him to sit, and he did so, putting his arm around me.

"Bella, please tell me what happened," His voice sounded pained, as if he couldn't take much more of this.

""I hear him," I gulped the fog, trying to breathe evenly, "everywhere. No matter where I am, he's there. He's going to come for me, and when he does-" I let the sentence hang in the air, imagining it seemed much too horrible.

"He's not there, really Bella, it's all in your head," he rested his head on mine, he suddenly began to shake with anger "and if he ever shows up..."

I nodded.

he sighed, controling himself. "Please. Come inside."

I stood, and allowed him to escort me inside. Before I entered the building, I could've sworn I heard a low chuckle, echoing as it got farther and farther away.

--

Jordan's POV

"Jordan."

I stared out the window of the hotel, not listening.

"Jordan!"

I turned my head, surprised to find Jeff looking at me funny.

"Yes?" I didn't know how long he had been calling me, but I tried to pull myself back into reality.

"Jordan, is anything wrong? You have been really distracted all day," He came to sit next to me on the bed, putting his arm around me.

"Well," I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" he urged.

I surprised him by slapping my hand on the bed. "Jeff, I am _positive_ that it was Bella last night at the restaurant. Im sure of it!"

I could tell he was restraining from rolling his eyes. "Jordan,"

I stood, "No Jeff, listen." He folded his hands, and looked up at me expectantly.

"I'm listening."

"Last night, did you see her face? She looked scared. Like she was warning me to stay quiet, and she kept looking around nervously."

"Of course she looked around nervously, who wouldn't after wrongly being accused of being another person?" He smiled, his eyes sympathetic. "Look Jordan, you can't keep doing this."

He stood, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Remember in California when you accused the lifeguard of being Bella?"

"I didn't accuse her, she just looked like her from behind," I contradicted.

"Or the woman in Oregon?" he prompted. "How about the saleswoman at the bookstore?"

I shook my head getting angry, "Jeff!" I pushed his arm from around me. "I know it was her! I just know it!" I was shaking now, why didn't he believe me? "You know what Jeff? If you aren't going to believe me, I guess I will just have to go back to that restaurant and find her myself. To prove you wrong."

Before I could storm out of the room, however, Jeff grabbed my hand, sighing in exasperation.

"I'm coming," He grabbed the keys of the desk, and we both left hurriedly.

--

I felt bad for leaving Edward. He had asked me to stay with him in his classroom till lunch was over, but I needed to settle some affairs.

I walked into the counselors office. I walked to the sweet looking secretary at the desk. "Um," she looked up at the sound of my voice. "Could I please speak with Mr. Browning please?"

She nodded, pressing a button to the left of her. "Mr. Browning, there is a young lady here to see you-"

He interrupted her. "Send her in."

I nervously wrung my hands as she gestured for me to enter through the door on the right.

"Thank you," I said timidly, though I doubt she heard me.

"Ah, young _Elizabeth_," said the man in the large armchair, emphasizing the name in a gloating fashion.

"Mr. Browning," I said, stepping forward.

He was a very fat, balding man in a cheap suit. What little hair he had, was combed over his greasy head to give the appearance of more hair.

"Have a seat," He gestured to the uncomfortable looking chair in front of his desk. "Long time no see."

I nodded, and sat quickly, shivering as if with the cold. Although his office was surprisingly warm, but stifling.

He got right down to business, "You missed a payment last month," he said, smirking.

I nodded, "Yes, I just came here to explain that. See, since finals were last month, I wasn't able to put in as many hours over at the restaurant, and so I was unable to make enough money for you."

I reached in my purse and extracted a wad of bills. "Here, this is what I can give you now, but I am afraid I will have to give the rest to you later." I set the money on his desk.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He said, shaking his head sadly. "See, you are paying last months debt, what on earth are you going to do about this month?"

I swallowed. "I-I'm having a little difficulty at my workplace-"

"You were fired, you mean," He said, an almost pleased smile creeping over his face.

I almost gasped. "How did you kno-"

"I happen to be very good friends with your employer, well, EX employer, Bob Jackson. I have been keeping tabs on you, see."

I swallowed again, my throat very dry. Too dry to talk.

He was quiet for a moment, before he stood and slowly paced the room.

"Bella," He smiled down at me, though his eyes flashed with something I didn't recognize. "You do know that you don't have to pay me with _money_," he emphasized, walking to my side.

"I mean, look at the situation, you are out of a job, with no way of paying me. There is no way of knowing whom I may spill the beans to," his smile widened, and he put his arm around my shoulder. "The board of education, the police," He paused, "Your foster parents."

I shivered.

"It would just be easier on the both of you if you just gave in."

His breath smelled awful, like sauerkraut, and onions. Foul.

"I promise not to hurt you _this time_," He put a hand on my thigh, and my first instinct was to break it, but I withheld, hatred flooding through me. "I am very sorry about last time, but whomever had given you those previous tally marks, well, you have to admit its genius. Keeping score. I just had to put my mark there." He put his lips to my neck and began biting, his breathing ragged. "I honestly had no idea you were so fragile, so breakable, or else i wouldn't have lost my temper, I am sorry, I'll never do it again." His voice was soft, and it made my stomach churn with nausea. He slid his hand higher up my thigh till it reached its mark, and he squeezed, hard.

I jumped to my feet, coiling away from his body, disgusted. I moved to the door and opened it, ready to dash.

His words stopped me, and I turned to see his face, hard and serious once again. "Think it over Miss Anderson, because to me, it seems you have no choice."

I quickly shut the door, and ran out of the office, away from the questioning eyes of the secretary.


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan's POV

We arrived at the shabby restaurant in under fifteen minutes. The neon sign was blinking unevenly, mocking me.

"Okay Jordan," Jeff grabbed my hand and led me toward the door.

I highly doubted Bella would be here, now. What were the chances? But still, there was probably someone here who knows her, and could tell us a little bit about her.

We entered the building, that was rank with the smell of dead fish, and a deep fryer.

A young woman walked forward dressed in the scandalously short outfits, with a name tag that read, 'Julie.'

"If you'd care to follow me, I will happily find you somewhere to sit."

The place was rather empty, with just three or four tables filled.

"Well actually," Jeff said quickly, "We'd like to talk with you for a moment."

She suddenly looked quite nervous, as if she thought we were angry with her.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"We were wondering if you could tell us a little about a worker here," I said, taking the reins. "Her name is-"

I stopped to remember the name that had been on her name tag yesterday, that she had so blatantly pointed out.

"Elizabeth?" It was a shot in the dark, I wasn't sure if that was really it but maybe it would spark the memory of the girl.

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Yes she's one of the wait-, well, _was_ one of the waitresses here."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean, was?"

"She was fired last night," she said over her shoulder as she walked away, going to help a customer that had just walked through the door.

"Fired?" I asked in surprise, only to myself.

I looked up at Jeff, who had the same curious expression on his face. He looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should go, if she was fired, we probably have no chance of even finding her..." he said, trailing off.

I rolled my eyes, "you really don't know me that well do you?"

He laughed, "I knew you were going to say that."

I looked around the restaurant quickly, noticing that Julie was busy with some customers; taking their orders. I saw a back door, leading to the kitchens.

I grabbed Jeff's hand, and whispered a quick "Come on," before I led him through the kitchen door.

"What are you doing?!" He asked looking around for any sign that she had seen us.

I didn't answer him, but instead, still dragging him behind me, led him to a wooden door in the back of the smelly kitchen. I was about to angrily knock on the door and demand an explanation, but the sound of a deep, rough voice stopped me.

"Those guys you sent in did the trick, I've never seen her so angry! Who would have known that shy little Elizabeth Anderson had such a temper."

"Yes, and what a temper it is." The second man said, his voice a low murmur. His voice reminded me of sticky syrup, sweet, but glued to you insides, slowly dripping down your throat and into your stomach, giving you a dirty and unpleasant feeling.

"I can't help but wonder however," said the first man, "why? Why go through the trouble of actually hiring some men to upset this poor girl. Not that I'm complaining or anything."I heard someone pull something out. "You have a light?" he asked. There was soon the smell of a burning cigarette.

"She and I had a-" he paused, "mutual agreement a while back, which was broken by her. I am just, well, I suppose you could call it revenge, however that sounds a little dark." he said, his voice still low as if he didn't want to be overheard.

I heard the smile in the rough man's voice as he spoke, "I see, she is very nice, if only I had such wonderful skills with women as you do, Browning, I would've had my hands on her long ago. You are a lucky man."

The man he had called Browning answered in a pleased voice, "Yes, well, be that as it may I must be heading back to the school, I have a feeling that I will be having a young visitor of the female variety today, and I want to be there when she shows up." He chuckled darkly.

There was the sound of chairs moving as they both stood up, that was when I realized we had been standing in that one place far too long. I saw some rolling carts that held dirty dishes, and Jeff and I ran to hide behind them.

We held our noses as we crouched, watching the door open. There was a man with a cigarette between his lips who shook the other man's hand. The other man, that I guessed to be Browning, who was a very fat, balding man, step out of the room and shake the other man's hand and leave promptly. As soon as he was out of sight, the man wiped his hands on his pants and pulled out a wad of bills counting them as he closed the door behind him.

I knew at that moment they began talking about this girl that I had found her. Bella, I had finally found her. Danger and disaster was always following her around.

Bella's POV

I was trapped and I knew it. I couldn't do anything but accept his offer.

I shivered at the thought. His greasy hands on my skin, hid foul breath poisoning my lungs. But I had no other way out. None.

I collapsed on the floor in the bathroom clutching my chest. I was trapped with no way to escape. They were all around me. Men.

I twisted around and began heaving into the toilet. It had been so long since I had eaten something that my stomach was being choked up my throat. I couldn't stop. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, but I kneeled there, throwing up spit and the acid from my stomach, and then blood. Again, and again. The smell of blood making me even more nauseous.

Finally I heard some knocking on the bathroom stall. "Honey, are you alright in there?"

I gasped out, "I'm fine," choking on the blood in my mouth.

"I'm going to go get someone, you stay right there."

I choked one more time, and, quite literally forced myself to swallow.

I was dizzy, I had less fluid in me than I had from this morning. I wiped my mouth, stumbled out the door. The halls were empty. I had no sense of time, was it after school, was it sixth period? Fifth?

My vision was going black, and it felt as if I had cotton in my ears, everything, every sound was reverberating off the inner walls of my ears.

Mr. Browning.

The name made me want to vomit again. But I knew once I started I would never stop, and I would probably bleed myself to death. My sight was so dark, that I made my way down the hall feeling the lockers, the classrooms, as if I was blind.

"Ah, miss Anderson." the sickly sweet voice was the last straw of my sanity, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was, "Bella!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. I am sorry to say that this next POV will be in Mr. Browning's perspective. *shivers* blegh!**

Mr. Browning's POV

She was so utterly beautiful. She left the room in a flash, her long mahogany hair whipping behind her in a whirl.

Soon I would hear my name screaming from her lips.

I smiled. She had no choice. We both knew it. With my connections I could make it so it was impossible for her to get a job.

I leaned against the desk that creaked against my weight. Oh yes, I would have her at my mercy once again. I could almost taste her soft skin underneath my lips, could almost see the lust in her eyes as she took me full on. I could almost feel the passion, the warmth that would radiate off of her.

I shivered, realizing I was sweating profusely.

I wiped my sleeve over my forehead, and licked my lips, realizing I still had the slightest bit of lunch still left on them.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on her soft body. My hand moved to my belt, and quickly undid it. She had such a small waist, and her lips were so kissably large. I undid the zipper. But that wasn't the only thing that she had that was large. I smiled, and quickly shoved my hand down familiar territory. She had such high, succulent-

The phone rang, interrupting my imaginings. I picked it up, and growled into the receiver.

"What?"

"Uh," I heard my secretary say, sounding surprised.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have that meeting with Angus Jennings today." She said, still sounding slightly alarmed.

I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten.

"Thank you. I will head over there right now. Hold my calls."

"Will do." she said, and then hung up.

I angrily zipped up my pants, re-buckled my belt, and grabbed my jacket that was draped over the chair, and stuffed my arms into it.

I walked toward the door, yanking it open.

I walked hurriedly down the hall, but I stopped when I saw a young man in the hall, leaning over the drinking fountain. Why wasn't he in class?

"Young man," I said sharply, walking toward him, "where are you supposed to be?"

He turned around, surprised, and I noticed he was the new basketball coach, and history teacher.

I hated him since the second I had laid eyes on him. He was handsome, id give him that. (Nothing in comparison to myself of course, that goes without saying.) He would always flip his bronze hair out of his eyes, like an adolescent teenager, and the way he towered above me annoyed me to no end.

I tried to remember his name. "Ah, I'm sorry Mr... Manson? You looked like one of the students for a minute there."

"Its Masen, and please, call me Edward," his eagerness to be polite, to suck up to me, was positively revolting.

"Of course. Name's Browning." I said quickly, jabbing a thumb into my chest. I wanted to get these pleasantries over with, I had a meeting to get to, and this was a waste of my precious time.

His eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows raised, but he held his hand out. "Nice to make your aquaintence." I shook it.

I took pride in my bone crushing handshake, but his, I was ashamed to admit, was slightly more firm than my own. I decided then, and there, that this man Masen, was my enemy.

Suddenlly, I heard a door bang open. Masen and I were locked in a silent staring contest, so I didn't dare look away, It was for pride.

I heard the banging of someone hitting the lockers along the walls. A trouble maker.

I quickly looked over Masen's shoulder, and saw none other than Isabella Swan. She was white, her lips chapped, and a cold sweat running down her face, her eyes weren't in focus, and continued to roll into the back of her head, than snap back. She was holding onto the lockers for support.

I felt a smile play on my lips. "Ah," I said softly, "Miss Anderson."

Masen whipped around, and in a split second her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull, and Masen sprinted to her side, but not before shouting, "Bella!"

There was silence.

The man obviously hadn't realized what he had said, he was too busy assessing for injuries.

How had he known? That fool of a girl must have told him something. That was the reason he had called her by name – her real name – and the reason he had looked surprised when I told him my name. Because he KNEW.

I ground my teeth together, finally looking at this man Masen, for who he truly was. He was here to ruin everything. Everything I had worked so hard to accomplish, all of my careful planning, and sabotage. And here, a man I had hardly ever said two words to, an ignorant child in my eyes, was going to ruin it all.

Without realizing it, my hands had formed themselves into clenched fists at my side. "Get your hands off of her!" I growled, marching to her side.

Edward looked up in surprise. He was holding her gently in his arms, and before I had interrupted him, he had been trying to softly wake her up – for she had fainted.

Isabella looked so lovely, despite her pale pallor. Her lips were a darker red than usual, looking sweet and soft. Didn't this poor boy understand? She was mine.

"Look man, we must revive her," I said, as sweetly as I could as an apology for my outburst. But despite the fact I was attempting to be kind to him, he still stared at me with observing eyes, as if he didn't believe the facade.

Suddenly there was a groan, and we both looked down into Masen's arms.

She shuddered, and I watched as she slowly, tantalizingly, licked her bottom lip. My groaning almost joined hers.

She opened her eyes, revealing large, beautiful chocolate orbs. She looked straight at Masen, who smiled down at her.

"Edward," she whispered, a small smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

"Nice to see you're up, sleepy head, what happened?" he was smiling softly, but there was concern in his eyes. Real concern.

I looked between the two of them, smiling at each other, lovingly, enough to make a man sick.

That little bitch. That stupid little whore. Not only was I there for her when she needed me, paid her enough money to rent an apartment, to buy food, clothes, everything she needed, and this is how she repaid me? By sleeping with other teachers to get the money she needed? I wasn't stupid. I could see what was going on between the two of them. Plain as the nose on my face. That bitch.

The next time I got my hands on her warm, succulent body, I would tear it to shreds. I would bash into her so hard, not only would she not be able to think straight, but she would want me, and only me. Was I not enough to satisfy any woman? Of course I was. I was much larger than this freak, I was sure. He was probably two inches – at the most.

I tried to suppress a smile.

During my jealous thoughts, a conversation was going on.

"I-I don't know. It must have been something I ate," but blush appeared on her cheeks. That was her tell. Isabella had always been a terrible liar.

Masen frowned slightly, but let it go.

I scratched my stomach, which drew the attention of Isabella, in which otherwise, I would have gone unnoticed.

When she saw me, her eyes widened, and she gasped. She roughly pulled herself out of Masen's arms, her eyes never breaking contact with mine.

She must have known that I knew, she was sleeping around. This put our relationship in jeopardy.

"M-Mr. Masen, I must ask you excuse me, I must be going," Her hands were visibly shaking.

Masen's eyes flashed quickly to mine before he said, "Of course Miss Anderson, I hope you will be feeling well enough to make it to class today."

"Ye-Ye–" she couldn't finish her sentence, her eyes flashed back and forth between the two of up as she stuttered. She than made a run for it. And two pairs of eyes followed her as she turned the corner, and left.

"What strange behavior," I mused, back to my sweet self.

Masen nodded. "Well Browning, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must return to my class, I have been away for far too long, and by now I will be surprised if they haven't ripped my room apart." He smiled politely, and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you as well." I said softly, to the empty hall. "Let up hope we meet again sometime soon."

This was it, I was going to have her tonight. She wouldn't have a choice. Either I turn her over to the police, or she satisfies me. I would stoop to blackmail, it was a last result, the fault of the whore only.

"Yes Masen," I whispered softly, still looking in the direction of where he had left. "Very soon."

**A/N. Alright, Im really sorry for the delay. I changed my email address, and I forgot to change it on here, and so when I didn't get any emails, telling me people had reveiwed, I was kind of sad because I just assumed that no one liked that chapter, because no one was reveiwing. But then I was like, OMG DUH! and changed it on here, LOL. I know you must hate me because I haven't updated in forever, but I have TONS of good excuses, all of which I wont give to you, because you wont have the time. Thanks to everyone who has given me such wonderful feedback, with intelligent comments. Thank you so much. **

**Also, I know that It must be confusing for you, but EVERYTHING will make sense in due time. I like starting stories in the middle, so that you have a bit of mystery to it. **

**Thanks to all!**

**Love, Isaella**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I leaned against the bricks of the hallway. I could hear the conversation just a few yards from me.

"What strange behavior," Mr. Browning murmured, but I could hear the laughter in his voice, mocking me.

There was an awkward pause, and I thought they had left, but then Edward spoke up.

"Well Browning, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must return to my class, I have been away for far too long, and by now I will be surprised if they haven't ripped my room apart."

"It was nice meeting you as well." The now bored voice of Mr. Browning, his effort to be polite, whilst Edward had no idea of his malice, made me sick. "Let us hope we meet again sometime soon."

I heard the footsteps of Edward walking away, and not soon after; Mr. Brownings.

I sighed and slid down the wall. Why did these things always happen to me?

_I stepped out of the car, looking around at the elaborate garden, beyond the picturesque white picket fence, and looking toward the brick house, with a wrap around porch. The door of the house opened by a beautiful woman, with long brown hair, and large blue eyes. _

"_Mommy!" I cried, running forward into her open arms. She held me tightly, the scent of lilacs perfuming her blouse. _

_She lifted me off the porch and into her arms. An elderly woman had followed me up the front steps of the porch, and smiled sweetly. "Oh Renee," and she gave her a swift kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey mom. Thanks for taking care of Bella while Charlie and I were away, you're a real life saver." She said, looking at grandmother appreciatively. _

"_It was no trouble, no trouble at all, Bella is a wonderful girl."_

_Mom hugged me tighter, nodding in agreement. "And she has gotten so big! Bella," I looked up into her smiling face. "I was going to ship your birthday presents from London, but By the time I got around to it, the packages would have arrived after we had. I know you don't like gifts, but, I just couldn't resist. They're up in your room._"

_She set me on the ground, and left me to go talk with Grandmother._ _I walked swiftly up to my room, I was at least the slightest bit curious to see what they had bought me. Of course I was just aching to see Daddy again, but he was still at the airport, there had been a problem with the luggage. _

_I opened the room, where tied to my bed were many colorful balloons, with the number '8' on them, as well as different colors of assorted gifts. I opened each of them slowly. They were each from small gift shops from places that they traveled. There was a tiny Eiffel tower statue, there were a few books that were leather bound, a little china doll with a painted face, an egg that looked delicate – painted with elaborate colors, a journal with a lock but no key, and a necklace._

_I lifted the necklace out of the box. Unlike all of the other gifts, this was wrapped poorly. There was a little note inside. It read:_

_Dearest Bella,_

_I saw this in a little shop in Russia, it was so beautiful that I immediately thought of you. I bought it quickly because I don't think your mother would like for you to have something worth so much. _

_Happy birthday my love, _

_Dad_

_The necklace was gold, shaped like a key, with tiny little diamonds and a large ruby covering it. It was beautiful. _**(A.N. There is a picture of it in my profile.) **_Something much too beautiful for me to wear. I unclasped it, and placed it around my neck, and looked into the tall mirror. It was the only time I had ever felt like a princess. It fit perfectly inside the beautiful journal, clicking as it turned. It was the perfect gift. _

I smiled sadly, remembering for the first time, in a long time, my _happy _life I had once had. I loved that necklace so dearly, and I never took it off. Mother never found out.

"_Ooh, What's this my dear?" He had asked softly, after I had leaned down to pick up the book I had dropped, the necklace exposed. _

_He snatched at it, but not breaking the intricate chain. I couldn't help it. I snatched it back. "That's mine, Anthony."_

"_Mine? There is not 'mine' between you and I love, just _ours."_ He smiled, and unclasped it, pulling it away. "Im sure I could sell this for quite a good bit of cash," he said, examining it in the light. _

"_But- but my Father gave that to me, it's the only thing I have left of him," I was nearly in tears. _

"_But-But-But," he mocked, his face cruel. "Your Daddy is dead dearest, and keeping around things that will remind you of him will just be painful. I am doing you a favor!" He smiled, and pocketed it. _

_I swallowed hard. Determined not to say anything for now, but I would get my necklace back. _

_I had snuck into his room, late that night, knowing surely that he must have been asleep. I could see the light of the hall catch on something, and sparkle. It was my necklace, on his nightstand. _

_Being not yet twelve, I didn't know just how foul Anthony was, until that night_.

_I_ _had snuck around his bed and toward the stand, watching Anthony, whose eyes were closed, and his face was serene. I took my eyes off him only for a moment, to extend my hand and reach for my prize, but there was a flash as a rough hand caught mine, pulling it behind my back. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand to muffle the cry of surprise._

"_Did you know, my dear, that in some countries they cut off the hand of a thief?" He chuckled mirthlessly. _

_My eyes widened, and I struggled to get out of his grip. I opened my mouth and bit his hand, hard. _

"_Bitch!" He growled, sucking his hand. There was blood. _

_I was so surprised, that I stood there for a second too long. _

_He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked me onto his bed. He pushed me down, straddled me so as I couldn't move, and opened the drawer to his night stand. _

_He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I may not cut off your hand – though I have thought about it extensively." he jerked his head toward the open drawer. "Put your hand in." _

_I shook my head firstly, trying to squirm away. _

_He slapped me. "Put. your. fucking. hand. in. the. drawer." He said, so softly, clarifying each word, so it was as sharp as a dagger. It was as deadly as one as well. _

_When I didn't oblige, he grabbed it angrily, and stuck in the drawer. _

_I shut my eyes, and turned away, just as he used all of the strength that I didn't know he possessed, to slam it shut. There was a disgusting crunch, before I realized, he had broken all of the bones in my hand. _

_I had screamed so loud I was sure the neighbors heard, as well as my foster parents. But they were asleep. Hammered. _

_The only one who heard, was the one who was laughing_, _with such cruelty, that all I could do was cry. _

I was pulled out of my memories by the bell, which mocked my pain. I sat up quickly, realizing that I had been clutching my hand, and lying on the floor.

I pulled myself off the ground, and headed out to class. Feeling confused.

**A.N. Well, I was so pleased by all of the amazing reviews that I got, I was inspired to write a chapter. I know you are all just SHOCKED to see that I updated so soon, but I felt it only necessary that I got this chapter out before the movie did. **

**Here is a little glimpse on Bella's past, I know, don't you just love Anthony? He's a real Character! Great personality, ... (I hope you caught the sarcasm) LOL. **

**Please Review my dears! **

**Love, Isaella. **

**Loulabelle: Thanks so much for your reveiw! Im glad you like it, I was a little aprehensive about writing it at first, I was afraid that people would hate it because it has so much Mystery, sex, gore, horror... etc, that I just assumed... But Im glad you liked it. **

**Angeliss: Hey! I haven't heard from you in forever! Did my email to you get lost? Because you never wrote me back and I just assumed that I must have said something offensive. LOL. Im glad you like the story, your praise means a lot to me. :) **

**innocentdemon02****: ****Okay, I am not going to lie. I thought your reveiw was hilarious. I could just see you doing that, and it totally made me laugh. Im glad you liked it, and you SO made my day. **

**ReachingAsIFall: Haha! Im glad you like the story. I hate Mr. Browning too. He is a real perverted moron. But unfortunately, I know a TON of guys like him. This story is kind of based off experiences that I have had..**

**engravingwordswiththornsofrose: Thanks for the long reveiw, Im glad that you appreciate the story. I really didn't think anyone liked it that much. LOL. Owell. **


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

The day had been a long one. Bella had explained that she had become ill from something she must have eaten that morning; yet I had seen that she hadn't touched the food that I had prepared for her.

I shuffled all of the papers into a messy pile, just finishing off grading the last of the essays. I sighed and crammed them into a bin that held the 'out' papers, and leaned back in my chair, staring absentmindedly at the clock.

Bella. My mind kept returning to her, I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt uneasy when I was not with her. She was so accident prone, a danger to herself. Not to mention the threats she had been getting.

I closed my eyes and went through the events of how my life had changed, since a certain girl had entered it.

Bella, opening her big, beautiful, brown eyes after an uneasy rest. The shadow of a smile that had appeared, grateful as I saved her from crashing into her floor. The breathy sigh that had escaped her lips as she had sat in his classroom as she read a timeless classic. The smell of her hair – strawberries, or freesia – as she shook it gently, opening her locker. The thoughtful crease between her eyebrows as she read, and re-read the text I had assigned. The embarrassed, but unhappy blush that painted her cheek when a certain Mike Newton asked her on a date. She was so sweet, and intellectual, and beautiful.

But there was also the terrified look on her face as she screamed, in fear of Anthony. The haunted look, deep in her eyes, as she succumbed with hopelessness. She thought herself the lowest being on earth. She was secretive because she was terrified of what might happen to her, if she revealed her secrets. Her dark past, and future, loomed over her like a cloud, raining on her soul.

I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock, and made a decision.

I stood up, grabbing my coat off the back of my chair. I glanced at the clock once more before I left the class, locking it behind me. It was 7:13. Unlucky numbers.

I had never been a superstitions man, but I had a sneaking suspicion, that some higher power was warning me. Today was an unlucky day.

BPOV

I lay on my bed. My hair spread out on the bed, still wet from the bath.

I hurt all over. Emotionally, not physically. I was so tired of running. So tired of trying to get away from my problems, when more had just found me. Trying to save my insignificant hide. But I had promised.

"_Bella, promise me. Please," Jordan whispered, looking me deep into my eyes. "Please. I know things are bad with you and Anthony, but you have to promise me that you will never, EVER do something like this again." She pulled the rusty nail gingerly out of my hands. My wrist was bleeding. _

_She closed her eyes, and a tear trickled down her face. "Please Bella, promise me."_

_I looked down. Ashamed, and nodded solemnly._

"_I want to hear you say it, Bella."_

"_I wont –" I swallowed, "ever try to take my life again Jordan. I promise." _

I opened my eyes, and looked at the ceiling, which was brown from an old water stain from the upper floor.

She hadn't understood.

I rolled over on my side, grabbing and elastic that had fallen onto the floor, and pulling my hair back into a long, messy, wet braid down my back. I stood up, swaying slightly as my vision went fuzzy. I hadn't eaten anything today, or yesterday. I was trying to save money on food.

When my vision cleared, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the last granola bar and wolfed it down hungrily. It didn't quite fill the emptiness in my stomach, but it did help.

Suddenlly, I heard a knock on the door.

My heart leapt at the thought that it just might be Edward. I ran to the door and quickly unlached it, opening it quickly.

What was left of my broken, fragile heart, sunk, to the bottom of my shoes as I saw the wide figure of Mr. Browning.

Without a word he invited himself in, and shut the door behind him.

He walked to the couch and sat onto it, taking up the room of the couch like an armchair. He smiled, and gestured toward the seat opposite him.

I wanted to run, scream, hide, cry, ANYTHING, but I knew I had no choice. So, unwillingly, I walked to the chair, pushing it as far away from him as I could.

He smiled sweetly, showing a row of ugly teeth, too small for his face and multiple chins. He raised a hand to his head, and slicked his greasy comb over, making sure it was plastered in place.

"Bella, my dear how lovely you look this evening."

I glanced at the clock, it was 6:53. I hadn't realized it was evening already. I looked back at him, and there was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat.

"My dear, let me get right to the point," he shifted positions, and I heard a loud creak of the couch, and I was afraid that it was going to give out. "Have you made your decision?"

My eyes quickly met his, and I looked away just as fast.

"I don't mean to rush you, dearest, but I am sure that money is running out, and you must pay rent somehow..." He paused before continuing. "I must have an answer today my dear, or this," he threw a folder down on the floor which was thick, and read 'Isabella Marie Swan'. "might find its way into the wrong hands."

I sat for a moment, but Edward's face flashed in my mind, my only motivation I had. I stood, walking to the counter and leaning against it.

I took a breath, "I will get another job, I will get one in port Angeles if I have to."

His smile slid comically off his face, but then, uncomfortably, crept back into place.

"I was afraid you might say that, so I put together something for you."

He pulled out another manilla folder and reached out for me to take it. I swiped it out of his hand, and opened it slowly. Inside was a picture of Edward, and his information.

"I am not stupid my dear, I see you have a particular fondness for Mr. Masen, so, I made you this."

I looked consciously down at the file. He was single, with two siblings, named Alice and Emmett. He was twenty five... I kept reading. Nothing odd about it.

I looked up at him, a questioning look on my face. "So?"

His smile widened, and he turned his index finger in the air, in a circular motion. "Turn the page."

I turned it, and saw a picture looked like Edward. He was holding numbers in his hands, a front shot, and a profile shot. At the top of the page, it said: Wanted! I read the details at the bottom. He had killed a man, and was wanted... for murder.

I looked up sharply at Mr. Browning, who's hands were behind his head leisurely, his chubby ankles crossed.

"You see my dear, If you do not do as I ask, EVERYTHING I ask, not only will you find yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble, so will your... friend."

My lip trembled, and I turned away so he would not see the tear that slid down my face.

I was trapped like a mouse in a maze with no exit. Just going around in circles, meeting dead end after dead end.

I wiped my eyes quickly, and turned when I heard the couch groan as Mr. Browning stood up. He bent over to retrieve the file on the floor, then walked to me, sliding the open file out of my shaking hands, and closing it.

"It is entirely your choice, my dear." He turned to the door. "You can either come with me in safety, or stay here and wait for the police." He opened it and exited, leaving the door open.

I made the decision then to follow him. I quickly grabbed a coat, glancing at the clock. It was 7:13. An unlucky number. That was just what I needed. An unlucky number on top of my unlucky life. I sighed and quickly left. Shutting the door behind me.

**A/N. I was debating on ending the chapter here, but since it has been such a long time since updating, I reconsidered. You're welcome. **

EPOV

I pulled up to her apartment, just as I saw a little red car drive away. I ignored the car, and ran up the steps, and knocked on her door. I stood there for a moment, and knocked again.

No answer.

I tried the knob, surprised to find it opened.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella?" I called.

There was no answer. She wasn't there.

BPOV

**A/N. This is kind of... Okay, its really sick, disturbing, so for you sensitive people, if you just want to go right to reviewing, that'd be great. This is really hardcore.**

"– with the apron." he added, leaning against his many pillows, smiling blissfully.

I turned back into his walk in closet, closing it, and wrapping the apron around my waist. I glanced in the mirror. Disgusted with what I saw.

Long white thigh high tights over my thin legs, tall white heels, a black skirt that barely covered my essentials, a black top that was low, exposing lots of cleavage, a little white hat, an apron, and a feather duster to complete the ensemble.

I wanted to throw up.

I exited the closet.

"Ooh," he said, looking me up and down, staring far too long at my breasts. "Kinky."

He pointed to the fireplace, which he wanted me to clean.

As I bent over, I was very aware the fact that I wasn't wearing any panties, and that Mr. Browning had the perfect view.

I dusted it, until it was clean, then turned to face browning, who had his hands down his pants. He was panting.

"Im finished."

He glared.

"I mean, Im finished." I said in a simpering french accent.

He smiled. "Get over here."

I paused.

"Now."

I walked over to the bed, stumbling in the heels, grabbing the bed post for support. Climbed next to him, shivering, even though it felt much too hot.

He growled, "you look so sexy in that."

When I didn't respond, he looked at me expectantly. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes, "Thank you, you look manlier than any man I have ever seen!" I replied in the best french accent I could muster.

He was sweating.

"Take off my belt, and my pants." I hesitated, but my hands went to his belt, but he stopped me. "With your teeth."

I struggled to take it off with my teeth for the next few minutes, until, exasperated, undid it himself and threw it to the floor. I then undid his pants and threw them onto the floor.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I tried not to vomit. All the same, I had to swallow very hard, leaving a burning in my throat.

I tried not to look at IT and crept forward and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a very fat, very hairy stomach and chest.

He couldn't take this slow motion action I was taking, and finally snapped. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to his face, kissing me hard on the mouth, his hand snaking into my shirt and kneading my breast, pushing, and puling at it like a cows teat.

He than forced my face downward, squishing my face into his very erect shaft.

"Do it!" he snarled gruffly.

I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, enveloping IT. It was so vile.

He moaned as I began to suck, on his hard cock, taking him deep into my throat. Finally, he came, into my mouth.

"Swallow!" He ordered in a moan of ecstacy.

I did, trying to concentrate on anything but the taste.

He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me close to his face. "Take it off."

I went to get off the bed, but he motioned me to stand, over him. I did. Feeling dirty as he looked straight up my skirt.

I unzipped my skirt and tossed it onto the floor along with my apron and blouse. I was now only wearing the hat, the stockings and the six inch heels.

He groaned, and knocked my legs out from under me, I fell onto his chest, and he pulled my chest to his face. He began sucking, and biting, and licking my nipples. I could feel him getting harder, and harder, if possible, underneath me. Finally, he pushed me violently into the bed rest, sucking the hell out of them, I was sure they were bleeding. His large sausage finger was moving in and out of my entrance, fast. Making it hot with friction.

Finally he threw me to the floor, where I hit my back on something hard, I didn't look to see what it was.

He than picked me up to a standing position, turned me over so my back was facing him, and forced me to bend over.

The rest of the night, I was slammed into so many times, I had lost count. What Mr. Browning didn't see, however, were the silent tears streaming down my face.

**A/N. I know. You all hate me. I hope that answered some of your questions. But, hey, I got an email from a girl who has been trying to get a hold of me by sending my messages and such but my PM is being retarded, so if anyone has been sending me messages, I don't get them... so... **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Tah dah! Here you are! Next chapter! See, I do have a good excuse for not updating, but you probably dont want to hear it, because I am sure you are sick of hearing me make excuses... So! Reveiw, Reveiw, Reveiw! I want to see what you think! I take the opinions of my readers very seriously! Love you all! **

**~Isaella**

EPOV

It would be another hour until dawn would break, maybe, hopefully, Bella had returned to her apartment.

I made a U-turn in on the empty street, my windshield wipers making a continuous beat like a metronome, leaving me irate.

I wasn't angry at the windshield wipers, I was angry at Bella. No, not angry, worried. Never had I become so attached to a student, but I knew that she needed me. I knew that she was in trouble, I could sense it, but I didn't know where she could be, or how I would be able to help.

My stomach twisted violently as I pulled up and saw a light blinking from inside her window, she was back.

I threw the door open and jumped out, almost forgetting to turn off the engine. I ran up the steps three at a time, but hesitated at her door.

Blood. The door handle was covered in blood, still wet.

The door was opened a crack, and I just pushed it open. I gasped at what I saw.

Her apartment had been trashed. Her wooden chairs had been smashed to slivers, her couch and armchair overturned. Papers littered the floor, dishes shattered, books and pictures strewn everywhere, broken and mangled. One wall had a gaping hole in it, as if someone had punched it.

Who could have done this? Anthony?

I stepped carefully over the carnage, walking to her bathroom where I found the mirror broken, after having been hit with a bloody fist. Shampoo had been open and thrown on the floor; the shower curtain had been ripped off the rings and torn in two.

I ran to see her room the light from the hallway filtering into the dark bedroom and was shocked at what I found. Her dresser drawers had been pulled out, her clothes covered the floor, her lamp had been thrown violently onto the floor, and feathers were raining from the ceiling as her pillows had been ripped open; but that was not what had shocked me.

Bella was lying on the bed, her eyes glazed and dead looking. She was covered in blood, her knuckles bleeding profusely, I couldn't bring myself to avert my gaze to the pool of blood seeping through her now nearly red shorts. There were large black bruises forming on her arms, her neck was bloody from what looked like a bite mark, and she had scratches from long nails running down her legs.

I stared at her, not moving. Was she dead?

I noted the steady rise and fall of her chest, but the never blinking emptiness in her eyes haunted me.

"Bella?" It came out as a whisper.

She didn't move, so I did. I sat next to her, slowly, as not to startle her.

Her hair was strewn in a tangled, damp mess over the empty mattress, having been stripped of all of its bedding. Feathers still floated down, sticking to her injuries.

There was a shard of mirror sticking out of her hand gruesomely, and I realized that it had been _Bella _who had trashed the apartment. But why?

"Bella?" I said again, putting a hand on her face. I pulled back sharply when I felt something wet. I pulled away and looked at my crimson hand.

At her name, she turned her head slowly to me, ever so slowly.

She stared at me, but didn't see me. I could see the emptiness in her eyes, the nothingness.

"Bella, please tell me what happened," I needed to be able to assess the extent of her injuries.

She didn't respond.

"I am going to call an ambulance," I said quickly, moving to stand up.

A mangled, bloodied hand caught my wrist, with much more force than I expected.

I looked over at her, eyes still empty, but there was a spark of sadness there.

I settled back on the bed, "Please," I begged, "What happened?"

Finally she spoke, her voice an anguished whisper, "So much pain." Her tone broke my heart.

"Where does it hurt most?" I asked, leaning in close.

She lifted her left hand and placed it over her heart. "Here."

She finally closed her broken, phantom eyes and let out a strangled sob.

I lifted her gently to a sitting position, she was limp in my arms, like a doll. I was trying desperately not to hurt her anymore, when I noticed blood on her back. I lifted her shirt and tried not to gag when I saw a new tally mark, seeming to be black, an empty, macabre hole.

I slid in behind her holding her in my arms. She lay her head against my chest, burring her head in my shoulder.

After what seemed like hours she was silent, she had cried herself to sleep.

BPOV

I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever, in an eternal sleep, but my body wouldn't let me.

I became suddenly aware of the sound of a heart, slowly beating against my ear. Warm arms wrapped around my body, and a sent that was enticing yet decidedly not mine.

I opened my eyes slowly. Feathers littered the floor, blinds, clothes, sheets, a broken lamp… It all came rushing back and I buried my head in Edward's chest, to smother the memory. It flashed in spurts, like a strobe light.

"_Damn!" He had moaned loudly, pushing me backwards, smashing my head into the wall. Lights popped before my eyes. "You make me so horny." He had groaned, becoming hard again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. _

_I hadn't thought it was possible for a man to an erection more than once or twice. I was obviously mistaken. _

_He became so violent. He raked his nails down my thighs, loving it when I screamed, thinking it was ecstasy instead of pain. I could feel warm blood running down my skull, it must have been when he hit my head repeatedly against the headboard until he had left an ugly dent. _

"_Tell me I am the best you've ever had," He groaned, kissing my neck._

_I sobbed, shutting my mouth, refusing to speak. _

_He growled angrily when I didn't comply. "Say it."_

_I pressed my lips together, shutting my eyes._

"_Say it whore!" He shouted, biting my neck hard. I felt the skin break and screamed. _

"_You are the best I ever had!" I sobbed. _

_He held me painfully, his hands harsh and rough, he was going to make the most out of this. _

_After what must have been hours, he finally tired out. Before passing out from exhaustion, he casually flipped me over, and held me down as he carved a new tally mark into my back, ignoring my sobs of protest. _

"_My dear' Elizabeth'," he said, mocking me, "If you don't want your beloved teacher turned over to the police, I suggest you keep very still, and very quiet." _

_And I did. _

_He soon passed out. _

_My body burned with pain, my mind reeled with disgust, but most of all, my heart ached with hurt, and burden. I had run into the closet, and clothed myself in the only clothes I could find that weren't terrifyingly risqué. _

_A short pair of white shorts, and the tee shirt I had come in. My pants had been ripped to shreds. _

_I ran. _

_The rain was soothing on my many injuries, though I couldn't ignore the swelling, and the cuts, and the bruises. Marring my skin. _

_I let out a scream of anguish, sobbing hysterically as it sunk in what I had just done. I ran faster, and faster, until my foot caught on something and I skid several feet across the asphalt. I ignored the sting, the pain, my hands were bloodied. It felt good. So much better than the pain in my heart. _

_I stood up, and continued on my way. _

_The wind whipped at my hair, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I ran past a gas station, and a man that was filling up yelled at me. "Hey! You alright there?" _

_I didn't stop; I just kept running, grateful for the rain. It washed away my tears, but not the dirty, empty feeling. _

_The hate burned. Not hate for Mr. Browning, or even Anthony. Hate for myself. _

_I saw my building as I rounded the corner. My muscles were throbbing, pleading with me to stop. But I wouldn't. For once I would do what I wanted to, and I wanted to run. No sore muscle, no bleeding wound, no broken heart would stop me from doing what I pleased, and I wanted to run until I killed myself. _

_I ran up the steps of the apartment building, leaving behind a trail of blood. When I was younger the blood had bothered me. Oh how much I had changed. _

_I flung open the door, screaming in anguish. I threw everything in sight. Lifting the wooden chairs above my head and smashing them on the counter. _

_How could I? I had run away to get away from people like HIM. I spat the word in my mind. How could I willingly do something like that? So what if the police found me out? Was Anthony so terrible?_

"_YES!" I screamed, punching the wall, leaving a hole. _

_You are dirty. I heard Anthony's voice in my mind. Saying the words he had said so many times. _

_I opened the cupboards and threw the dishes one by one to the floor, hearing them break. _

_You are a whore. _

_I screamed, trying to block out the words he was repeating, but no amount of noise could drown them, for they had been drilled into my head. _

_No one will ever want you, you know. _

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed, using all my strength to lift the sofa and turn it over. _

_Bitch. _

_I heard his words in my mind like poison on an open wound. "Leave me ALONE!" I sobbed, running to the bathroom, ripping the shower curtain down. I didn't care if anyone heard me. _

_No one will ever love you, like I have loved you. He said, his voice snide. _

_I stopped when I saw my face in the mirror. _

_It changed into Anthony. You are nothing but a fucking bitch put on this planet for one purpose, and one purpose only. _

"_don't say it." I whispered, a pathetic sob. My voice caught, mangled by pain. _

_To serve men. _

"_No!" I punched his face, shattering the mirror. _

_It is your sole purpose, so, be a good girl and do as you are told. He said, smiling, in a way that terrified my soul ._

"_Stop!" I screamed, ripping my bed apart, breaking the lamp, blanketing me in darkness. _

_You are MINE._

_At these words my legs finally gave way. I collapsed onto the bed, every muscle screaming, my injuries throbbing painfully. _

_White feathers rained down on me, mocking me crudely. Were these my angel wings? The feathers having been ripped out long ago._

_You are mine. The words repeated themselves over, and over again in my mind, until I gave. _

_I was his. _

"Bella, would you like to talk about it now?" Edward asked softly, he must have realized I had awakened.

"Talk about it?" My mind was still in a sort of daze, flashing between memory and reality.

"Please, what happened?" His voice broke, and I looked down. I was soiled in blood, some dried, though most, still bleeding.

"I fell," I said, laughing darkly.

"Bella," his voice was anguished and pleading.

I looked up to see his eyes so hurt, so pained. It nearly killed me.

I pulled away from his grasp, ignoring the protests of my body, the excruciating pain. I knelt down in front of him and placed my bloodied hand on his face, stroking it softly.

He sighed softly at my touch.

"Do not be sad, Edward, please."

His face twisted and he looked away, pained and angry. "Who did this to you Bella, I swear to god I will kill him."

I said nothing, but leaned forward and rested my head on his chest, feeling at home there.

A voice interrupted my pained thoughts, causing my heart to wrench once more.

_You are mine. _


	16. Chapter 16

Dear wonderful Readers,

I have a great excuse for not writing for so long – but honestly, none of you wish to hear it. I have been thinking about this story a LOT lately. I hate leaving things unfinished. I was wondering if there was anyone out there that really liked this story, liked it enough to CONTINUE it for me. :) Any of you who think you have the stomach for it, I can help you put it together. :) Is there anyone who would like to adopt THE BROKEN? :)

~Cate~


End file.
